My Oneshot Love Story
by darksylveon
Summary: Meet Freya. She used to live the city life in Goldenrod City and has moved to Alola with her mother for a fresh start. Does she have what it takes to begin her new journey with two new friends? Meet Gladion. Edgy but kind and sarcastic. Will he ever warm up to Freya and trust again? Or will he let the past haunt him? Find out in this story :)
1. Freya's new journey

Author note: Please be aware and respectful. This is my first fanfic. I do not own the characters. Please enjoy

At the beginning

The girl, Lillie, gripped her bag tightly. She began to sweat and noticed it clinging to her long blond hair. You would notice how afraid and nervous she was. Who wouldn't be? She had to protect the Pokémon in her bag.

I have to get out of here. I just have to. She thought while running. She could hear sounds of footsteps catching up to her. It was pointless because of the narrow walkways of the bontical garden her mother kept her so called "precious babies" that people or Team Skull have either abandoned or mistreated. Lillie felt sorry for them. As long as you did what she said by her standards, you were her favorite. Ugliness or weakness were not tolerated by her. Lillie knew her mother would never forgive her for what she did. What choice did she have? The moment she saw her mother running tests on that Pokémon, she knew she had to protect it.

"It's pointless to keep this up. Madame President needs that Pokémon for research. It is vital for this specimen to be studied. Why can't you think of the good your mother is doing?", a voice said to her. It was Faba. She was cornered by Aether employees and Faba.

Think. Think, Lillie. She scolded herself and looked around the garden. There was no way out except the elevator. She could feel her bag glow and shake. The entire room was blinded by this light. Lillie braced herself and closed her eyes.

1\. Alola Region

Freya and her mother finally made it to the Alola region. It wasn't like Goldenrod City in the Johto region. The house her mother had bought was a fresh start the two of them needed. Freya's mother got a job offer that required them to move to this region and Freya would start her journey. She had seen the catologs of the trials, the region starters and along with the local favorite: masaladas. She always wanted to try one for herself. Maybe Professor Kukui will give her a tour. Speaking of the professor, wasn't she supposed to get her own starter today?

"I can't wait to start my journey. I wonder what it's like here. There doesn't seem to be any gym leaders here but they seem to go with their own general favorite type", Freya said as she skimmed through one of the catalogs. She never really battled much back in Johto. It seemed interesting for her to watch Gold and Silver battle though. The intensity and sweat inducing from both trainers and their Pokémon inspired her to become a trainer. Freya was about to walk out the door when she collided with a boy her age with green hair put up in a ponytail. Dazed, she looked up to see his grin. His green eyes reflected back hers in a way that made her feel this would be her rival.

"Alola! You must be Freya. I've heard about you from Professor Kukui and my gramps. I bet you're excited to get ya your starter. Me too. I've waited a long time...", he said as he gushed on. This overwhelmed Freya. It was weird this kid knew her even though she never got his name. She knew he was nice but he was overwhelmingly cheerful.

"Nice to meet you but I never got your name", Freya held up her hand.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I tend to rush into things without introducing myself. My name's Hau.", the green haired boy smiled as he folded his arms to the back of his head. Laid back was the term Freya came to in her mind. Friendly too. This seemed just right. She needed new friends to show her around.

"Ready to meet your starter? I'm sure my gramps and the professor must be waiting", Hau held out his hand to her


	2. Team Skull and the kahuna

2\. Team Skull and the kahuna

It only took Freya and Hau just two minutes to reach Iki Town. Freya looked around the small village and saw a big stage in the center surrounded by a forest opening, a few houses and one big house on the left near the opening. She wondered what lead to the forest opening. Could this be a test? Or could it lead to a cave full of treasure? Two teenagers dressed in black tank tops and white shorts with skull decor came across Freya and her new friend.

"We're here to mess with you, yo! Team skull in the house! So tuck your tail in between your legs and scram, punks", they said while moving their arms. Freya found it odd and awkward at the same time. What kind of team were they? She had no Pokémon to protect her and she had a feeling Hau didn't either. She cast a look at Hau and noticed he wasn't frightened of them. Instead he just grinned like these people were just a joke and not to be taken seriously.

"I didn't know you two had the guts to be here. A shame you made a fool out of this old kahuna here!", a voice came from behind the two teenagers. He looked like an older version of Hau but more intense. You could say that he meant what he said.

"Say whaat? We're doing nothing wrong, yo! We just do what our boss says and leave it like that! Cut us some slack, old man!", the Team Skull members looked frantically at the kahuna. It was best not to cross a kahuna but it was even worse for those grunts to cross their boss.

"Really? You think it's right to pick on these young ones when they don't have their partners yet? How about battling me to prove the point? Hmm?", the kahuna did a sumo wrestler kind of movement and laughed.

"No thanks. Me and my homie here are going to split! Peace out, yo! Don't think we'll go easy on you punks next time!", the team dashed out.

What was that about? Are they that scared of him?. Freya thought while seeing the retreating figures.

"I see. So you're Freya. I'm sure you're ready for your island challenge. My name is Hala and I'm the kahuna of this island.", Hala smiled.

"Island challenge?", Freya looked at Hala with questioning eyes. Through all the catalogs she has read, she never thought that getting a starter would be the point of starting her challenge. She thought of the poke balls she bought before moving to Alola. What a waste. She didn't know if they functioned here since she bought them at the mall where she used to live.

"Yes. There are three other islands besides Melemele here. Each has their own trial captains and kahuna. Remember, it won't be easy but I'm sure you two will learn from them. Speaking of which, it would be an honor for you to visit our deity. It is a fickle one though.", Hala guestured to the forest opening behind him.

So that where the opening lead. Freya felt herself getting more pumped. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a figure with blond hair hesitate then walk in the forest.

I better go follow. It would be bad if that person got lost. Freya thought as she ran in following the person.


	3. Lillie and Nebby

Chapter 3

It didn't take Freya long to reach the bridge leading to the cave. There, she saw a blond haired girl in a white dress and wearing a white hat looking frantic.

"Oh no! What should I do? I'm so scared I can't even move", she said as she looked for options to help the nebula creature shivering in fear of the Spearow flying above it.

"What's wrong? Maybe I can help", Freya run up to the girl. She felt bad for the girl and her odd looking Pokémon.

"Oh! Please help Nebby! Those Spearow.. I'm afraid too go out there. My legs feel like jelly right now..", the girl said as she looked on the verge of tears.

"I'll help. Just stay here. That bridge looks like it might collapse", Freya assured her and ran to the creature. She could feel the bridge away with every step she took. With a big inhale and exhale, she finally got to the Pokémon.

"Pew!", it cried and looked at Freya with a frightened look.

Freya got down on her knees and protected the poor thing with her body as a shield. She could feel the talons of the Spearow and the creaking/snapping of the bridge. That made the little nebula creature shiver even more. Freya felt the rope snap and the next second they were falling.

~~~Lillie's Pov~~~

Lillie looked shocked as she saw the girl and Nebby fall. What could she do? She just can't leave. She knew she had to save them but how? All of a sudden, she saw something glow in a yellow light. The light swooped in and saved the girl and Nebby from being drowned in the raveen below. Lillie was grateful for that.

~~~Freya's Pov~~~

With her eyes still closed, Freya expected the worse then nothing. She opened her eyes a little and saw what looked like to be a hummingbird like creature looking back at her. The creature let out a cry before flying off back into the sky.

"Oh.. Oh, thank goodness! You know what happened last time you tried to use your power, Nebby! Nebby..You couldn't move for weeks after that. Oh, I should say that... I know you were trying to save me that one time. I just feel bad I couldn't help you in return", the girl looked at Nebby with a scolding but loving look.

"Pew!", Nebby looked at its companion and focused on the shining object on the ground.

"Wha...What's that? It looks like a sparkling stone. Please forgive me. I'm grateful for your help. I never got your name though", the girl bowed to Freya.

"I'm glad I was of help. My name is Freya and I just moved here", Freya smiled and nodded. So that must have been the deity she heard about. Hala was right. It was fickle but kind to save her and Nebby.

"We should head back to Iki Town. Would you mind walking with me? I still feel nervous. And, Nebby. Get into the bag. It would be troublesome if someone saw you.", the girl said as she saw Nebby jump into her bag.

Freya followed the girl back into town. She still had a bunch of questions but she figured she would get the answers along her journey. With that in mind, she looked at the orange and pinked hued sunset with a smile.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

The boy with blond hair watched the two girls walk while he remained hidden behind the bush. He knew his mission wouldn't be easy.

"That was close. I should have protected them both. I can't let it slide since both Team Skull and that woman could have spies everywhere. Let's go, Null. We have things to do and trainers to vent our anger on", the boy said as he petted his partner and put a hand on his bang covered eye.

Whew! Three chapters! Freya still has questions though. Who does Team Skull work for? What was that Pokémon who saved her? And who is that blond haired boy? You will see in the next chapter


	4. Gladion

Chapter 4

After she had her won her first battle against Hala with her newly evolved Torracat, Freya arrived in Akala island with Lillie and Hau. She even managed to find a Rockruff before she boarded the ferry. The puppy Pokémon looked at her happily and wagged its tail. Freya giggled at the sight. It was good to let her team out of their poke balls for a while. She felt terrible keeping them confined for a day or two.

"Land ahoy!!", Hau shouted when he jumped from the boat. People gave him strange looks but he didn't seem to mind. It was just his nature to be happy and carefree. Not to mention that he filled his bag with masaladas.

"Hau, that's not even funny...", Lillie said, unamused while shaking her head.

"Wha? I thought it was. Right, Freya?", Hau frowned and looked at Freya for help.

"Was it supposed to be funny?", Freya asked

"You two are no fun. I mean this is Akala island", Hau frowned even more.

He was right. Which means there has to be trial captains and a kahuna. Freya thought while she looked around the city. She was used to this. Being born in the city taught her a lot but she was new to this place so it didn't help much. The city looked like a resort getaway kind of place.

"I might as well look at the ruins here on this island and the boutique as well", Lillie stated and started walking to the clothing store.

"I'm going to find a masalada shop. I'm still doing the challenge but I really want to visit every masalada shop on every island", Hau took off before Freya could say a word.

Freya sighed at the retreating figure of Hau and went to the clothing store. Maybe buying a new outfit would ease her mind. All the clothes in the glass cases looked elegant and vibrant. Some had different colored tank tops and skirts. She spotted Lillie looking unsure what to do.

"Oh. Hey, Freya. I got distracted by the clothes that I remembered I had to meet someone important at the hotel ahead. I'll meet you when you're ready.", Lillie took one more glance at the clothes and walked to the hotel.

~~~Gladion's Pov~~~

Gladion looked at his phone impatiently. She was late. He tsked and put his hand on his eye as a sign saying that he waited long enough. Sighing, he left and spotted the same girl he saw with Lillie. What should he do? She was walking this way to the hotel. Would she tell Lillie that she saw him? Then Lillie would feel guilty of keeping him waiting. He didn't want that. Being the enforcer of Team Skull was tough as it is. He had to tread carefully.

~~~Freya's Pov~~~

After battling with a few trainers, she finally made it to the fountain in front of the hotel. There, she saw a boy dressed in dark clothing with blonde hair and bangs covering one of his eyes. Wasn't she supposed to find Lillie? Maybe he knew where she was.

"Hello. Have you seen a girl with long blonde hair? She should be at this hotel by now", Freya looked at the boy who frowned a bit.

"I'm kinda busy so why don't you ask the hotel clerk instead?", the boy brushed her off with a shrug.

Ok. That was just plain rude. Freya thought she was getting nowhere with him. Was this some kinda loner boy phase she heard about? Or was it an edgy phase? Whatever it was seemed to make her snap a little.

"I'm asking you. I'm new here and I doubt I would get anywhere with the hotel staff. I think you're just hiding something.", Freya placed her hands on her hips and got inches close to his face. This is what she learned living in the city. She always had to look out for herself. She could tell she struck a nerve and see the blush on his face.

"Tsk. I don't have time for this. I have somewhere to be.", the boy said looking away while he blushed.

"Ok then, edgy", Freya shrugged

"That's not my name and I don't consider myself edgy . It's Gladion by the way", the boy didn't even offer his hand to shake. He seemed to find it unnecessary for formal introductions.

"I'm Freya. And you are edgy by the way. I guess you can't help it since you're good at it", Freya giggled as Gladion made that glaring look.

As soon as he heard her giggling, his face grew deep red like a Tamato Berry. She saw him turn around and walk off to the path leading away from the hotel. She knew she would see Gladion again. It was adorable to see his reaction. Freya also knew he wasn't like Gold or Green. He tended to act somewhat like Silver.

~~~that night~~~

After her encounter with Gladion, Freya and her two friends decided it would be best to stay the night at the Pokémon center. She and Lillie laughed when Hau tried to see how many masaladas he could fit in his mouth. This was refreshing for her since she never laughed that much before. She could hardly forget the edgy boy she met this morning. He seemed to have a rough past just like her. Tomorrow will be her next trial challenge and she had to get up early for that. In her room, her Torracat and Rockruff snoozed right by her feet on the bed. Their presence eased her into a reassuring sleep.


	5. Aether Paradise

Chapter 5

Freya barely managed her win against Lana but did well against Mallow and Kiawe. She was heading to the Grand Hano Resort with Hau. Lillie said she was going to stay with Professor Burnet for a while. Freya could tell she was out of it but decided not to press further. She didn't want to be a nuisance to her friend. The resort stood in front of them. Freya stared at the invitation from Faba.

"I wonder what's going to happen? It was nice of them to invite us though", Hau said as he looked on the verge of jumping from excitement.

Her team looked unsure though. It was like they were picking up on bad vibes. Freya patted their heads; which made them seem to calm down a little. When you headed inside, there was Faba waiting.

"Excellent! You two made it. Let me tell you how grateful I am that you came to our rescue. Team Skull has become quite the nuisance as of lately. I came to take you to Aether Paradise", Faba adjusted his big green goggle glasses.

"What is Aether Paradise?", Freya titled her head. This was the first time she heard about it.

"Aether Paradise is an artificially made island right right in the center of this region. Our president takes in abandoned and mistreated Pokémon. Which you will see soon", the goggled eyed branch executive said as he grinned.

It took only 20 minutes to reach Aether. The boat ride made Freya queasy a little. On the other hand, Hau seemed to enjoy the boat ride. They were greeted by a woman with short brunette hair and donning a pink/white outfit. She seemed to have a kind look to her. Like the motherly type. It reminded Freya of her mother at home. She wondered how her mother was doing.

"Welcome! You must be Freya and Hau. I'm Wicke. The president told me to show you around.", the woman smiled and bowed her head. She lead the two around and took them to a bontical garden. It looked peaceful with Aether employees and Pokémon enjoying themselves. Even there were Corsola. Freya saw her Mareanie look at the Corsola with gleaming eyes. She gave her Pokémon a scolding look and that was all it took for Mareanie to lower its head. Freya looked up from her Pokémon to see a woman whose blond hair reached her thighs. She reminded Freya of Lillie and Gladion.

"Welcome. I am Lusamine. That means you two must be Freya and Hau.", Lusamine smiled showing perfect pearly whites.

"It's nice to meet you. I expected you to be older. I mean you look elegant so..", Hau looked nervously at Lusamine.

"Ohoho! Thank you for the compliment! You two must be amazed with this place. I raise every Pokémon like they're my own children. I want shower them all with my love. Even Pokémon from every region", Lusamine held out her arms like she could hug every creature here in her sight.

"I'm impressed. You kind of remind me of Lillie. She wears white clothes like you do.", Hau said.

"Oh. Thank you", Lusamine smiled.

Freya could see a slight twitch in Lusamine's eye. She thought it was odd but decided not say anything. This woman probably had enough stress to deal with. Looking after all these poor Pokémon must be hard. She was glad they found someplace to go that provided them safety.

All of a sudden, the sky seemed to shift and weird creature came out of this portal. Freya remembered seeing the same portal before. The creature had a glass like look and swayed like a little girl would. Even Hau and Lusamine looked shocked.

The creature disappeared as soon as Mareanie took it down with Water Pulse. Freya never seen a creature like that before. She thought only the Tapus were the only deities in Alola. It made her excited yet shocked at the same time.

"That poor thing...", Lusamine said looking at the sky where the creature came from. Little did Hau and Freya know, Lusamine hid a grin.

~~~Lusamine's Pov~~~

She was this close! That brat, Freya, battled it and made it disappear. Her perfect world she dreamed about... It reminded her of that disgusting child Gladion who took her test experiment and fled. And Lillie! She took the only she was close to opening the portal to her perfect and beautiful world.

"They ruined everything! I was close and those children turned their backs against me and became disgusting. They were once beautiful children who listened to my every word and they abandoned me!", Lusamine ranted as soon as Freya and Hau left for Ula' Ula island.

She bounded off to the research lab to vent. There was no way she was letting the employees off the hook for opening the portal without her knowing.


	6. Unexpected events

Chapter 6

It had been a year since Freya became champion. Life continued on like it always did. Of course she had many challengers trying to claim her title of Champion. Nothing new about that. She was growing tiresome of it. Just a little. There had to be something else she could do. She could go for a swim at the beach or go shopping. Nope. Hau always dragged her to the beach and the mall too many times. It was time to try something new. Freya sighed and looked at the picture of herself, Lillie and Hau that Rotom Dex took itself. Rotom Dex was always the little prankster. She would get so flustered when it would embarrass her and Gladion. Along with Lillie. She forgot that her Sivally (given to her by Gladion when it was a Type: Null) got jostled awake when she jumped up. Freya finally decided what she could do. Her Sivally gave her a glare before falling back to sleep.

It didn't take long for Freya to get to Aether Paradise. She ran inside the building and was greeted by the employees and Wicke along the way. They considered her to be like family now. It made her feel a bit at home in a way. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart throb as she ran to the bontical garden.

"I knew you would come. I didn't see you at the league yesterday." Gladion smiled while scratching his head. It was just like him. Freya was getting used to this side of him.

"It's nice to see you too, Edgy. And I asked Hala if I could take a couple days off.", Freya teased.

"You know. I never know why you picked that nickname for me. It makes me feel like I'm your pet" He huffed while he blushed.

Freya giggled at the sight. She waited so long to tell him how she felt but she couldn't find the words. And neither could Gladion.

~~~Gladion's Pov~~~

He couldn't take it anymore. He liked everything about Freya. The way she laughed, her facial expressions, her kind and gentle heart and the way she accepted him for who he was. He didn't want to change for her. All he wanted to do was hold her and not let go. Was it natural for him to be possessive? Did it make him weird to think that way? He wasn't really jealous when she talked to Hau. They were friends anyway and Hau liked Lillie. Gladion felt his own heart throbbing uncontrollably. He had to do something to calm it down.

~~~Wicke's Pov~~~

Wicke wondered how long the current president was going to make a move. She noticed him standing like a statue and had to think of something. This was going nowhere. She had to think of something! But what? It's not like there will be a storm to keep the Champion here. Wicke tapped her chin and adjusted her glasses occasionally.

 _That's it! Hmm.. Wicke thought as she headed to the harbor._

 _Chapter 7_

 _What just happened? Freya asked herself that as soon as she learned the ferry was somehow cancelled for today. Could this just be a coincidence or a set up? After giving up arguing with the employee who usually operated the ferry, she headed back to the mansion where Gladion was._

 _"Cancelled? That's odd. We don't cancel it unless there's bad weather" Gladion raised his eyebrow at Freya like she said a terrible joke or she heard a lie._

 _"I couldn't believe it either. I've spent five minutes arguing and got nowhere" Freya sighed. "I have a feeling like this is a set up"_

 _"I'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, why don't you stay here the night? We don't get to see each other much" Gladion looked away blushing and thanking whoever planned this._

 _Freya took up on his offer and headed to Lillie's room. It still looked the same. Lavender colored walls, creamy beige carpet, and a queen sized bed with white blankets and stuffed animals on it. Sighing, Freya jumped on the bed and clutched the Clefairy doll that Lillie gave her before she left for Kanto. She closed her eyes for a minute and her someone walk in. She could tell it was Gladion._

 _"Did you need so..." She was cut off by Gladion's lips crushing against hers. Freya blinked in surprise before melting in the kiss. She never knew Gladion would be a could kisser. Even for her first kiss. With a content sigh, she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _"I've always wanted to do that since I first met you. I'm in love with you, Freya. It took everything I could to muster up the courage to tell you. I'm surprised that you actually felt the same way" He paused while stroking Freya's hair._

 _Even with him stroking her hair, she felt pure bliss and she fell asleep in his arms. She could smell his cologne and warmth on him._


End file.
